The Cost Of Betrayal
by CarryYourHeartWithMe
Summary: This story is a sequal to my other story, 'The Indiscribable Feeling.' You may want to read that one first so that you can understand this story. It's the day Lily and James... Full summery and Link to other story inside!


**Hey fellow fanfictioners! Haha, that's fun to say :D! Anyway, this is my story that is a sequal to my other story.... so you may not get it if you haven't read my other story. It's called **_**The Indescribable Feeling **_**and I totally heart it. Here's the link if you want to read it first, this story is going to be a bit shorter but extremely awesome, I promise :D. **

**To get to my other story go to my profile or do this \/\/\/**

** type is w w w. fanfition. net and add this to the end -- /s/5250993/1/The_Indescribable_Feeling**

**Anyway I suck at summery's since I have waaaayy to much to say so I decided to write it in here so you can decide if you like it before you read on. I'm sorry for that, I hate it too but it won't let me fit in everything I want to fit in that little summary box so I have to do it here, so here I go.**

**As soon as Dumbledore realized Voldemort knew about the prophecy he knew he had to hide the Potters. Lily and James had been working with Remus, Wormtail, and Sirius with the Order since they left school, saving lives and fighting against You-Know-Who. But what happens when traces of evidence lead to the suspicion of a betrayal in their mist? Only some know the truth while other's can only pretend.**

**LUPIN POV**

"Oh Remus? Come in, Come in!" Dumbledore invited me into his office. I did what he said and entered the amazing study. "Do you like it?" He smiled. "I really tried to decorate the place, but some would say I don't have much of a style."

I nodded but got right to the point. "You asked for me sir, correct?" His face remained warm.

"Yes Remus, I did. It's a very serious matter, I must say. But I do value your opinion."

I glowed to myself. It was such an honor to be told that by Dumbledore himself. I watched as he sat down in his headmaster chair while motioning his hand for me to do the same.

"Yes Remus, I very much value your opinion, you have always been one of my best students at Hogwarts. Always focused on school work. Yes sir, and join The Order Of The Phoenix. But," he paused taking a deep breath. "I know you must have many questions too. Like, why Voldemort is after the Potter's?"

"Doesn't he just want them to join him?" I asked confused. We had all thought that was the main reason. Well, Sirius, Tonks and I.

"Well that was the initial reason when they first left school. He, like myself, saw great potential in them. But in different ways, he thought they were to be perfect followers, I always thought they could be the ones to end this dreadful war. Over the years though, they had grown more precious to him though." He stopped to see if I was following. I nodded for him to go on, but was very confused myself.

"Lily and James have defied Voldemort three times, saved Nymphadora and her mother from the Death Eater's clutches, and have been very loyal to the Order and myself." He went on to say. I remembered when they rescued Tonks, I was so happy...

"But although those are all great reasons, it isn't the real reason. Remus, have you ever heard of a prophecy?" He asked. I thought back for a moment.

"Yes I do recall stumbling upon that word in a library book. But what does that have to do with--" I wondered. He stopped me.

"Everything, my boy. A few months ago, I was short another staff member again. As a result I had a young witch, great-granddaughter of a famous seer apply. Well, we had dinner but something extremely odd happened."

My brow crinkled. What did this have to do with James and Lily...?

"He eyes rolled into the back of her head, he voice, way deeper than before.." His voice trailed off as I sat there wondering if I should just leave.

"Anyway," He found himself again. "She told me a prophecy about the Potters, well their boy Harry. He is going to be the one to kill _him._" He paused. I leaned in, intensely listening.

"Or at least Voldemort thinks it's him and is plotting to kill him." The twinkle in his eye disappeared to and more depressing look. I couldn't help but feel the sorrow.

"So that's why You-Know-Who wants to kill them?" I asked already knowing the answer. Dumbledore nodded then sighed starring down at a familiar cloak.

"That's James's inviability cloak." I said aloud. "Why do you have it?"

"Oh just inspecting it tis all. Well, have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallow's?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"You mean the child's story?" I guessed, confused as ever. He shook his head.

"Never mind, never mind. I will leave that to another time." He responded. I stood up taking that as the word to leaving.

"Wait one moment!" He stopped me. "I'm not finished. I sat back down, eager to hear more.

"I believe," He paused, undecided. "Someone working with us is a traitor." I gasped. Why would any one of us betray?

"Who? Who could possibly betray us?" I asked frightened. His face dropped, from once a cheerful grin, to hopeless.

"I have an idea." He went on. I listened carefully. "It's is someone in the order, someone close to James, knows his secrets, wants to be him, but can't have what he desires so he must hate him..."

"Who!?" I felt myself scream at him. Everything was silent as we stared at one another.

"Peter Petigrew." He finished. My jaw dropped. _How can this be?_ How could he even think this? He had been soo close to us, he is like our brother.

"No!" I cried. "How dare even thing that!!" He put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"It's hard to believe, it took me a while to figure it out, but all the evidence points to him, all the times he missed our meetings..."

"He's just not that bright, okay?! He sometimes forgets things!" I tried to convince him, he merely shook his head.

"That's where your wrong, Mr. Petigrew was very bright. Maybe not as gifted as you three but well enough to be runner up for Head Boy against James, Gets Os on most of his owls and earn a well paid job with his N.E.W.T.S. Remus, I believe all of his behavior was an act from the beginning." Dumbledore persisted.

I shook my head and pulled away from him. Suddenly I had a feeling to tell him all about the days where they would turn into animals as I turned into a werewolf and just stayed with me. How we made up our Maraudars gang and invented the map!

"You see Remus, this is why I invited you here. I respect your opinion," His words calmed me. "If you say he isn't a traitor, I must believe you. But will you please think about it, while your on your date with Tonks tonight." He winked and it made me smile.

"Thank you Dumbledore, are you sure it is okay if I take tonight off?" I asked, making sure. I would hate to miss anything.

"Of corse, if anyone deserves a night off it's you Remus, and it's Halloween. You and Tonk's will have a ton of fun." The twinkle in his eye slowly appeared again.

I started to walk out of his office.

"But Remus," He stopped me once more. "Promise me, you will think about what I had told you."

I grimaced at the thought but agreed as we parted ways.


End file.
